Propulsion systems are utilized in many low-power space applications. One such type of propulsion system is a cylindrical Hall thruster, which may also be referred to as a Hall effect thruster or a Hall current thruster. Traditional Hall thrusters utilize an anode and cathode to provide for both ionization of gases and acceleration of the ionized gases. Because the same anode and cathode are utilized to control both ionization and acceleration, there are various considerations and tradeoffs between or among power consumption, ionization amount, and acceleration rate. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for cylindrical Hall thrusters with independently controllable ionization and acceleration stages.